Eis que ai estão
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Para o segundo desafio de Drabbles Beyblade
1. Menino Grande (Max)

**Para o desafio de Drabbles de Beyblade….**

O rapaz olhava para a estrada, tendo a certeza de que nenhum carro vinha antes de atravessar, olhou para a esquerda e para a direita, antes de cautelosamente meter um ténis tamanho 28 no trecho de passagem.

"Como sinto a tua falta, mãe" – Pensou o rapaz, cuja única memória do divórcio dos pais fora que a sua mãe tinha ido para muito muito longe.

Era a primeira vez que ele atravessava a estrada sozinho, e que ia para a escola a pé, o seu pai oferecera-se para o levar, mas Max assegurara-lhe que "Já era um menino grande, já podia ir sozinho".

Olhando para os estranhos caracteres japoneses que formavam o nome da rua o rapaz fez o seu melhor para se lembrar do que o seu pai, de origem japonesa, lhe tinha ensinado. Ficou lá quase 5 minutos, antes de conseguir decifrar o nome da rua…"Oh! Já estou perto!", exclamou excitado, correndo e sujando os seus ténis novinhos em folha, o rapaz apressou-se, vendo as grades amareladas da sua escola.

Tinha conseguido! Tinha encontrado a sua escola! Era um menino grande agora! A sua mãe estaria tão orgulhosa.

**Nº de palavras: 187 (contagem do word)**

**Titulo: Menino Grande**


	2. Badaladas (Max)

Era irónico, mas era assim que se sentia. Max Tate, o rapaz mais alegre do mundo. Pelo menos era o que os amigos diziam. Nenhum deles percebia realmente o que se passava dentro da sua cabeça. Remoinhos negros e velozes, embatendo nos lados de sua cabeça, coração batendo de uma maneira palpável, a 200 milhas por horas. A este ritmo era surpreendente que ele ainda não tivesse sido diagnosticado com uma taquicardia, tão sem ritmo o seu coração batia, apenas badalava, como o batente de um sino "TUM, TUM, TUM". Seu segredo, escuro e obscuro, estava bem guardado, dentro de seu cérebro e seu coração, mas talvez fosse fácil de o perceber, ao ver como Max cora ao sentar-se perto da amiga.

Max está apaixonado.

**Nº de palavras: 125 (contagem do word)**

**Título: Badaladas**


	3. Coragem Liquida (Max)

Por vezes Max tinha uma vozinha na cabeça que lhe dizia "Ela é perfeita para ti" ou então "Devias avançar".

Mas essa vozinha minúscula tinha sido abafada, vez sobre vez, por uma coisa muito simples….medo.

Porque Max, apesar de se fingir bravo com os amigos, nunca fora alguém capaz de sair e simplesmente expressar o que sentia….quer dizer, havia tido aquele momento em que dissera mais do que devia com raiva…ou aquele momento em que consolara o amigo….ou aquele momento em que explicara porque se sentia tão alegre….mas Max não conseguia expressar AQUILO!

Pelo menos até esse momento, umas gotas de sake do avô Granger (que ele tinha plena consciência ser ilegal um rapaz de 16 anos beber, mas bem que precisava da coragem e quem iria descobrir afinal?) e lá foi ele, pronto para tudo, iria contar-lhe, iria acabar com aquela dor como ferro em rubro na barriga.

Só não esperava aquela resposta.

**Nº de palavras: 154 (contagem do Word)**

**Título: Coragem liquida**


	4. O Beijo (Max x Emily)

Os olhos fechados, pestanas longas sobre o rosto, mecha de cabelo, que normalmente estava num rabo de cavalo, solto, a cobrir-lhe a testa, lábios numa pequena careta, e bochechas avermelhadas (tanto do calor, como do embaraço), ela estava pronta a ser beijada. Engolindo a fundo, aproximou-se e, como o homem que se havia tornado, tocou seus lábios nos dela.

Este era seu primeiro beijo…e não sabia que esperar, estava nervosa, mas Max foi um cavalheiro surpreendentemente gentil, tocando na parte de baixo de seu lábio para a fazer abrir a boca, e gentilmente entrelaçando as suas línguas.

Haviam-se passado anos desde que se conheciam, mas isto vinha mudar tudo, será que a mãe de Max aceitaria este relacionamento? Max não via porque não.

**Nº De Palavras: 123 (Contagem do word)**

**Título: Entrelaçado **

**N/A: Devidos aos temporais que assolam Portugal neste momento, perdi a conexão à internet, pelo que peço desculpa pelo atraso, e se porventura falhar algum dia, já sabem pelo que é, estou a postar isto da biblioteca local.**


	5. Primeira Vez (Max x Emily)

Tudo aconteceu de uma maneira muito natural, os seus corpos destinados a unirem-se.

Eram apenas dois adolescentes, apaixonados, as hormonas a correrem, quando ele lhe disse para se deitar, as pernas estendidas, ela olhou para ele com descrença, agora de todos os sítios? Estava nervosa, afinal, sempre tinha ouvido histórias de terror sobre a "primeira vez", que doía horrores, que haveria sangue, que, embora fosse acabar rápido, a iria deixar dorida por meses.

Mas tudo correu bastante bem, Max, o cavalheiro, foi o mais gentil possível, deu-lhe a mão para apertar e, lentamente, oh tão lentamente, afundou-se dentro dela.

Seria a primeira de muitas, depois do beijo, mais um passo na relação deles, natural.

**Nº de palavras: 114 (contagem do Word)**

**Título: Primeira vez**


	6. Anel (Max x Emily)

Todos os seus amigos provocavam-nos, chamando-lhes de "Casalinho" e dizendo-lhes para arranjarem um quarto.

Bem, eventualmente tinham feito isso, e tinham aproveitado bem esse quarto.

Os seus amigos também diziam que ele devia meter um anel nela, não necessariamente de casamento, ainda eram jovens, mas só de uma promessa de amor, um compromisso para o futuro.

Ele assegurara-lhes que não era necessário, que ele e Emily se amavam, e não precisavam de um ridículo anel para o provar.

No entanto secretamente ele olhou para as suas poupanças, poucas ou nenhumas, e viu que tipo de anel podia comprar com esse dinheiro. Não dava para muito, mas mesmo assim ele deu o seu melhor.

E no dia de Natal, quando se tinham encontrado (mais uma vez) no quarto de Max, e já tinham falado com os amigos, que visitavam as famílias, Max deu-lhe o anel, e foi recompensado com gritinhos e histerismo, pouco habitual em Emily, mas adorara realmente o presente.

E depois de ela recuperar do choque, e de ele recuperar do cansaço, voltaram para o quarto, onde voou fogo, pelo Natal.

Primeiro como casal….e melhor Natal de sempre.

**Nº de Palavras: 189 (contagem do Word)**

**Título: Anel **


	7. Em Pares (vários)

Todos os seus amigos tinham arranjado pares, Kenny (ou chefe) finalmente conseguira que a sua paixão por Ming Ming não fosse tão platónica, Ray estava com a sua amiga de infância, Mariah, e mais surpreendentemente de tudo, depois de ambos terem tido um caso com Hilary, Kai e Tyson namoravam agora em segredo, Hilary dissera inclusive que eles eram perfeitos um para o outro, pois ambos tinham sido maus namorados.

Max não se preocupava muito com isso, sabia o quão boa a sua relação com Emily era e quão bem o fazia sentir, e simplesmente esperava que os amigos pudessem sentir a mesma felicidade, pois era de longe a melhor coisa que alguma vez lhe tinha acontecido.

Porque Max sentia um amor extremo, que felizmente era reciproco.

Pois todos os momentos da sua vida o tinham levado a Emily

E estava muito, muito feliz.

**Nº de palavras: 144 (contagem do Word)**

**Título: Em Pares**


	8. Cínico (agradecimentos - Max x Emily)

**Agradecimentos:**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que participaram, criticaram e leram as histórias ou drabbles, ou qualquer coisa, que tenhamos escrito. Através deste concurso consegui descobrir novos talentos (Final Fairy), descobrir escritores que nunca tinha lido (Lily Carrol), descobri uma banda nova e consegui perceber o que é essa lendária e famosa união de fandom.**

**Nunca estive numa fandom assim, em que todos criticam e se ajudam uns aos outros, sendo educados, claro, podemos ter sido apenas 4, mas posso garantir que nesta semana, estas três pessoas fizeram-me sentir incluído em algo, fizeram-me sentir bem com a minha escrita, e fizeram-me sentir-me como se tivesse uma razão para fazer isto.**

**Porque no final não foi apenas um desafio para tentar reanimar a sessão, foi também uma forma de fazer novas amizades, redescobrir personagens que nem me lembrava existiam, e adorei cada momento disto, e, agora, tenho um último drabble (Que bem, não planeava escrever, mas que me saiu, depois de pensar no quão bom me têm feito sentir).**

Então estás-me a dizer que mesmo com o divórcio dos teus pais, estares sobre a sombra da glória de Tyson, os teus melhores amigos terem-se afastado, e a tua mãe não te prestar atenção nenhuma, ainda estás feliz?

- Sim!

Mas como?

- Oh Emily, porque te amo realmente, e sei que se não fosse tudo isto, todas as dificuldades e obstáculos da minha vida, nunca teria tido a bravura, ou a ousadia, de me declarar a ti, de ter o meu primeiro beijo, de partilhar o meu êxtase contigo, de viver e crescer até ser um velho, sempre ao teu lado. Podia ter ficado cínico, aliás, tinha motivos para isso, mas com amigos que sempre estarão lá para mim, um pai que me ama, uma mãe que apesar de não o mostrar, ainda me adora, além uma namorada tão ótima como tu, porque o faria?

- Eu amo-te Max…

Max sorriu.

- Eu também Emily….Eu também.

**Nº de Palavras: 157 (contagem do Word)**

**Título: Agradecimentos (ou Cínico)**

**Obrigado, por me fazerem menos cínico.**


End file.
